This could be interesting
by daegogurl619
Summary: Conner and Murphy meet two girls from out of town, shortly they meet the girls they come to find that they seem to have a copy cat. if only they could figure out who it is and how to deal with a romance. i suck at summaries. murryoc and connoroc


This could be interesting Chapter 1

a/n: I don't own Murphy ,Conner, Smecker, their ma or da. but I did make up my other people in this chapter. And sorry if it suxs I haven't written in a while.  
0o0o and words in italic means thoughts.

"Wake the fuck up Murphy, we need to get our fuckin' laundry done." Yelled Connor as he walked into Murphy's room. Murphy looked up at this clock before looking at his brother with an irritated look.  
"Now why the fuck are we waking up at 8:30 in the morning to do that conner?" asked Murphy. Conner looked at his brother still in bed and said, "You fuckin dumb ass you forgot that we have a meeting today with Smecker at 10a.m. and all of our clothes are dirty. I don't want to hear smacker bitch bout our wardrobe this time." Murphy had remembered when that happened and didn't want to go through with that again. Smacker was complaining so much that they waited for about an hour before they got any information they needed. With that in mind Murphy got out of bed and headed straight for the bathroom to take a shower. When Murphy got out of the shower he found that Conner had already had all of their the clothes separated into 4 different bags. Murphy went to his room to put on his last clean pair clothes on. Conner wasn't joking when he said that we needed to do laundry. Murphy thought as he looked at his last pair of clean boxers. Conner was sitting on the couch watching the news when Murphy came out of his room. "Have they said anything bout us?" asked Murphy. Conner stood up and handed his brother 2 bags of laundry before saying, "No thanks to Smecker, it's a good thing he's helping us other wise we would have already been exposed. Now let's get this shit over with." With that they left the apartment and headed to the laundry matt 3 blocks away.

"Would you just leave us the fuck alone?" yelled blonde women to the two drunk men that had been bugging them since they got to the laundry matt and was starting toget on her last nerve.  
"So, you young ladies playin' hard to get." Replied the man with jet black hair, he was the shorter of the two.  
Now the girl with brown hair was fed up, all she and her roommate wanted to do was do their laundry and finish all the other shit they had to do, but these men were making it difficult. "Why do you two just go the fuck away! We obviously aren't fucking interested. Can't you take the fucking hint!" Now this got the taller man with light brown hair's attention, he took two steps closer to he girl with brown hair and looked her up and down before saying, " Aren't you a feisty one." He looked to the shorter man and said "Rob this one is mine." The men now known as Rob, to the girls, just nodded his head and said "Yeah sure Chris, I prefer blondes anyway"  
The girls were terrified with what was about to happen until they saw two men on similar height, one had dirty blonde hair, and while the other had dark brown hair, and they both had piercing blue eyes come behind the ass holes. "Ehy, would you mind if you would leave our girls alone?" said the man with dark brown hair. This made the men turn around to face them. "Who the hell are you?" asked Chris as he at the two men in front of him.  
"Well I'm Conner and this is Murphy" said the blonde man as he pointed to the dark haired man next to him. Then Conner and Murphy walked past the men to young ladies and Conner put his arm around the girl with brown hair, while Murphy did the same thing to the blonde, " and these are our girlfriends." The girls looked up at the men that had there arms around them. The blonde was the first to get what they were doing so she gave the man known as Murphy a big hug and a kiss on the cheek and said, "Baby, what took you guys so long? For a minute there we didn't think you guys were going to come. Lord knows you were running out of clean clothes." "Yeah sorry bout that Hun, but I didn't hear the alarm go off" replied Murphy. Conner turned to the two men and said, "Now you two don't have any business here anymore so could you leave"  
The two men looked at each other "fine we'll leave you guys can have those girls" with that they left.  
As soon as the men left the building the two girls jumped out of their arms and turned to face their two heroes. "Thanks a lot. Those guys have been bugging us since we got here. By the way my name is Kira and the blondie here is Skie." She said as her and Skie stuck their hands out.  
"As you ladies may have hear I'm Conner and this is my brother Murphy." Replied Conner as he took aira's hand, while Murphy took Skies.  
"Brothers huh no wonder why you guys have the same eyes" said Skie.  
"Were actually twins," replied Murphy. Skie and Kira both looked at the boys and raised an eyebrow, as if the boys knew what they were going to ask Murphy said, "We don't know who's older"  
"Wait a minute, let me get this straight you guys are twins and don't know who is older?" asked Kira.  
All Conner and Murphy did was nod their heads. "We don't know why our ma or da won't tell us and we can't read the doctor's had writing on the birth certificate for shit" said Conner. The girls just laughed. "Hey we haven't seen you two here before did you just move here or something"  
Skie looked up and said, "Actually we did just move in last week. We came from Southern California"  
"Wow. So why did you move out here?" asked Conner as he started to load some clothes in the washer. "For a change. I've lived in San Diego almost all my live, poor Skie here hasn't lived outside of San Diego." Said Kaira. "Well it sounds like you two have known each other for some time now. How did you two meet?" asked Conner.  
Skie put in a load of laundry into the dryer before answering the question. "Well we have known each other since before we could talk. Our fathers were business partners and best friends so both of our families were close." Kaira noticed the sudden change in her facial expression and tone of voice, so she tried to change the subject but she wasn't the only one who noticed it. "So how old are you guys"  
I wonder what happened to Skie to make her suddenly sad. Oh wait she was fine till she started talking about her family. Something bad must have happened. Wait why do I care, I just meet the girl. Well she is so beautiful I don't like seein sadness in her hazel eyes. Murphy train of thought was broken by the question "28, how old are you ladies"  
Skie seemed to be back to normal now that the subject has changed. " kira just turned 24 in may and I'll turn 24 in October. So do you guys live close by"  
"Actually we do we live bout three blocks away from here" Replied Conner.  
BBBUUZZZZZZ was the sound made to let the girls know that their final load was done. So they got out their clothes and put them away. "well it was nice meeting you both, sorry we gotta go those guys made up late for some shopping time" said kira.  
Conner laughed " I guess you never mess with girls when it comes to shopping. But it was nice meeting the both of you as well." "We'll probally be seeing you around since we live about four or five blocks from here" replied skie as the started picking up their bags.  
Murphy looked Skie right in the eyes and their eyes locked for a quick second. "Well I hope it's soon then" was all he said when the girls giggled and left. 


End file.
